Data centers have been experiencing problems with heat for several years. In data centers and computer rooms, computer hardware is installed in computer racks and cabinets. Generally, computer racks are lined up in alternating rows with cold-air intakes all facing one aisle (a cold aisle) and hot-air exhausts all facing another aisle (a hot aisle). One potential problem is hardware that features side-to-side ventilation having a right-to-left airflow pattern does not match up with the layout of the cold and hot aisles, since the layout is designed for a front-to-back airflow pattern or ventilation.